The present invention relates to trailers. More specifically, the invention relates to an enclosed convertible trailer for use in various activities or for use as a utility trailer and a towing structure that may be used with said trailer.
Generally, enclosed trailers are towed by vehicles such as trucks or vans. The trailers have a pair of wheels allowing for towing, however the wheels limit the ability of smaller vehicles, even light weight trucks, to tow an enclosed trailer or uneven, muddy or otherwise rough terrain.
Trailer frameworks also generally include an integral portion extending outwardly on one end that is configured for connection to the towing vehicle. When not in use, the towing end remains extending outwardly from the trailer and when in use, present a tripping or injury hazard to those walking near the trailer or the framework.